PLM systems can provide users with helpful and intuitive views of systems, objects, topologies, and other items.
An industrial robot is a numerically controlled, multipurpose manipulator programmable in three or more axes. Typical applications of industrial robots include welding, painting, assembly, pick and place (such as packaging, palletizing, and surface mount technology), product inspection, and testing. Industrial robots are capable of accomplishing these tasks with high endurance, speed, and precision.
There is a need for improved control of industrial robots.